Heartless Love
by BaKandasMoyashi
Summary: What happens when the King of Vampires kidnaps the Princess of Ra? Can the young princess melt his cold heart? Jaden/Syrus Warning:Yaoi Crossdressing and other sexy stuff. And YES Syrus is a BOY!Plz Review! Full Summary inside...
1. Different Lives

Syrus is a the beautiful Princess of Ra with a pure heart who is being forced to marry someone HE doesn't is the King of Vampires who is known to have no happens when the vampire kiddnaps the he melt the vampires heart? Or will he just become another slave?

I DON'T OWN NOTHING!EXCEPT THE PLOT!

IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE YAOI EVERYWHERE!

I edited this chapter

"You can't make me Father!"

"I can and I will! I'm your father and you will marry the prince of Seifer!"

"But I don't love him! It's not fair that I must marry him!"

"This is for your land! Your country!"

"I know father but don't want this! I want someone I lov-"

"Enough!" The king stood up from his throne outraged. His black eyes glowed with anger as he removed his lavender locks from his face. The frills on his black-longed sleeve swayed slightly at the action. The kings black leather pants hugged his leg perfectly while his violet cape hung calmly behind him. There was no doubt that the king was handsome. The King of Ra, Roy. "This is ridicules! You are marrying Prince Kris while you want to or not! I don't care what you say anymore. That is finale!"

The princess gasped at his father's outrage but quickly changed his expression into a glare. Yet, tears still threaten to fall from his silver eyes. The hair of the princess was a lovely sky blue which spiked on each side but his bangs hung beside his eyes. His gown was sapphire with silver ribbons tied gracefully on the bottom and the biggest one tied in the back of his waist. The princess wasn't only stunning, but he truly had a heart of gold that was admired by everyone. He always wished happiness for the Kingdom of Ra and its people. The only thing he truly wanted was someone to love him truly for his heart and not for what he was. The princess was indeed a boy, but that didn't matter to the people. He was still the beautiful Princess Syrus from the Kingdom of Ra.

He couldn't hold back the tears any longer as they began running down his cheeks. He shut his eyes as his hands formed into fists. "I hate you Father!" Syrus quickly covered his mouth with his hands and stared wide eyed at his father disbelieving what he had just said. His father stared back at him with his eyes as just as wide. Syrus took a couple steps back from Roy and then ran out of the room with his tears blurring his vision. Syrus didn't look back at his father's face, he was afraid of doing so. He simply continued to run to the highest room of the castle, his room.

Syrus entered his room quickly locking it with a wooden plank. The princess's room wasn't as fancy as others would imagine it, but he never liked things that were too flashy. The colors of the wall were simply pearl and the furniture was different shades of blue. He then laid himself onto his bed burying his head into a pillow and began to cry. "It's not fair…..why must I suffer through this?" he asked, mostly to himself. He turned around to face the ceiling still hugging the pillow he continued to cry on. He turned his head to the side now facing a photograph. He sat up still holding the pillow with one hand and grabbed the frame with his free hand. In the photo was a beautiful woman smiling with long-gorgeous blue hair combed elegantly behind he and stunning brown eyes. The women wore a plain white dress with a dazzling silver diamond tied into a necklace around her neck. "Mom…" He whispered softly. "...I miss you…." He placed the picture back in the stand and laid himself down still facing the frame. He slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

"The attack on the Ra Kingdom is ready, your majesty." A tall man with black hair spiked at the end stated wearing a strangely designed yellow jacket with straight black jeans.

"Thank you Bastion. That will be all for now." A dark voice replied. The man now known as Bastion bowed to the king and left the room.

"Not to be rude your highness," a man with blue hair as dark as the midnight sky spoke. He wore a long dark jacket that ran all the way down to his feet with a black blouse and black leather pants. He seemed to be known as the highest priest in this kingdom, Priest Zane. "but why are we attacking Ra?"

Golden eyes glowed in amazement as he turned towards the priest. "Do we really need any reason to attack the humans?"

Zane raised an eyebrow in confusion but simply nodded. "I guess not my King."

"I'm glad you understand. You're dismissed now." The King waved him off. Zane only nodded and walked out of the room. The king stood up from his throne and looked towards the balcony where the curtains sway with the wind. He walked over and gazed over the view. His once glowing gold eyes turned into hazel. His brown locks brushed against his cheeks while the top of his brown hair was golden and spiked up from the back as his bangs reached his cheeks. The blood red cape hung behind him barely covering his sleeveless black top and black pants. Silver chains hanged from the right side of his pants and a spiked black belt on the left. He was a feared king in many lands. He had no heart and destroyed everything that stood in his way. He didn't care about the who was killed or injured, as long as he got his way. He was The Vampire King Jaden.

Jaden kept his gaze on the Ra castle that wasn't far from his own. A grin grew along his features. "It'll soon be mine." He whisper to himself as his eyes glowed dangerously golden.

Plz Tell me what you think!


	2. Taken

Thanks to those who reveiwed I'm so happy!=D

And yes, I will explain why Syrus is a Princess and NOT a Prince!But thats in a later chapter.

Enjoy!

edited it

A sudden banging had startled the princess awake from his slumber. He gazed towards the door and also heard shouting that he couldn't quite understand. Syrus rose from the bed stretching an arm while rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes with the other. "What is it?" he mumbled near the door.

"Princess! Thank the Gods!" the guard on the other side of the door yelled leaving Syrus a bit confused while he yawned. "We're being under attack by the Vampire Kingdom, Princess! We must get you to safety!"

Syrus eyes widen in fear now fully awake. 'Vampires!' He quickly shook it away and turned his attention to the door. "Don't worry about my safety! Go outside and protect the kingdom's people! They are what make this place a kingdom!" Syrus yelled looking over his silver jewelry box.

"But my Princess! Your safety matters greatly! I must ge-"

"This is an order!" He cut the guard off. "I'll be down shortly!"

"O-of course My Princess." The guard then hesitated but still left to do what he was ordered.

Syrus ran over to the jewelry box and started digging through it trying to find what was most precious to him. Jewels were being thrown to the side or floor as he kept searching. He suddenly stopped as he found what he needed. Syrus ran his fingers softly over the silver jeweled necklace, the same necklace that once belonged to his mother. The necklace still shined gracefully as it did when his mother had it. Before she passed away, she had given Syrus the necklace to encourage him to move on. He slowly put on the necklace and stared at his reflection. The necklace shined gracefully reminding him of his mother. He smiled at this and touched the diamond lightly.

"You really are as beautiful as the villagers described." A deep voice chuckled.

Syrus turned towards the voice and faced glowing gold eyes. His breath was hitched as he took one step back. His eyes clearly showed nothing but fear as his body began shaking violently. Syrus still managed to find his voice but still stuttered, "Wh-who are y-you?"

The visitor grinned at the question and started pacing towards Syrus, but every step he took, Syrus took one back. "That doesn't matter right now. But I must ask why you, the Princess of Ra, are still here are when you should have been taken to safety? Does the kingdom not care for their princess?" Syrus gulped at the question but kept quiet as he continued walking backwards. The vampire's grin grew. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

"I-it doesn't ma-matter." Syrus eeped as he ran into the wall behind him.

"My, my. Are you trying to play smart with me?" he mocked as he finally reached Syrus. Syrus pushed himself further to the wall hoping to be able to go through it, but he knew that wasn't possible. He man then put his arm above Syrus's head to trap him between the wall and himself. He smiled at the sight of the princess shaking under him with eyes of sheer terror. "How 'bout we make a deal? I'll tell you who I am and then you tell me what you were still doing here." Syrus stared at him with slight confusion. The vampire then stepped back from Syrus and bowed to him. "I am Jaden. The King of Vampires." He stood from his bow and took Syrus's shaking hand and laid a soft kiss. Syrus flinched at this when he felt Jaden's fangs brush against his hand. Jaden gazed into Syrus's fear filled eyes while his eyes sparkled with amusement. "It's an honor to meet you, Princess Syrus." Jaden let go of Syrus hand and stood up straight. "Now it's your turn. What were you still doing here?"

Syrus stared at Jaden slightly confused, but still answered, "I t-told the gu-guard t-to protect the vi-villagers."

Jaden glared at Syrus. Syrus felt tears forming in his eyes deeply afraid of the vampire harming him. "I didn't ask anything about the guard! I asked about you still being in this very room!" he yelled. Syrus let one tear fall from his eye as he unintentionally gripped the silver diamond. Jaden saw this and smirked. "I see…You stayed for this necklace." He grabbed the necklace from Syrus's grip and gazed at it. "What's so special about this one necklace?" Syrus couldn't find his voice so he just let the vampire do as he wished. Jaden's smirk widen, deciding to see how much the princess cared about this one diamond. "This diamond is quite impressive. I think I'll spare your life and take this instead."

Syrus eyes widen in shock and reacted without thinking. "No!" he slapped Jaden's hand away from the necklace and grabbed it himself. He glared at Jaden with tears running freely down his eyes. "I won't let you take the last thing I have of my mother. I don't care what happens to me as long as get to keep my mother's necklace!" Syrus slid down the wall to the floor. His knees were against his chest with one arm around them while the other was still holding the necklace with dear life.

Jaden's eyes glowed violently. How dare anyone even slightly TOUCH him without his permission? He grabbed Syrus by his hair to make him stand up then he slammed his body against the wall. Syrus screamed at the sudden pain. He started seeing black in the corner of his eyes but tired to stay conscious. He had a feeling that if he fainted, something worse would happen. Syrus still held on to the necklace for dear life as he struggled against Jaden's grip. "How dare you even lay a single finger on me! Do you even know what the hell I'm capable of?" he roared.

New tears started pouring violently down his eyes. Different emotions ran through him. He wanted it all to be over. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He shut his eyes tight. "W-why?" Jaden raised his eyebrow in slight confusion. "Why are you d-doing th-this to me?"

Jaden smirked at this. When he first saw the princess as he came into the room, he wanted to kill him, but now, he seemed amused by this. Jaden leaned to Syrus ear, "Because I want to." With that, Jaden bit down on Syrus's neck. Syrus breath hitched as he started feeling numb. He let out a scream from the pain of feeling those fangs pierce through his skin. Jaden finally let go of Syrus's hair and grabbed Syrus's waist with his arm. He began sucking the princess's blood . 'Amazing! I never tasted blood so sweet. All the princesses I've tasted were full of greed. But this one is different.' Jaden thought to himself as he sucked the sweet tasting blood. Syrus felt greater pain run through his entire body when Jaden began sucking on him. His legs stop supporting him so he grasped Jaden's shirt knowing if he let go of him, he would have fallen to the floor. Syrus kept trying to stay conscious but couldn't last much longer. Before he knew it, everything went black. Jaden suddenly stopped sucking knowing that if he went any further, he'd kill the boy. Licking the blood running down the princess neck, Jaden stared over at Syrus's face. Syrus seemed almost peaceful as he slept in his arm, try tear stains covering his cheeks, and his mouth was slightly parted. He smirked at the scene in front of him picking up Syrus as you would a bride. "Sleep tight, my slave." Jaden walked towards the window and suddenly grew enormous bat shaped wings on his back. With them, he flew off to his castle with his new slave.

Plz tell me what you think!


	3. Memories

I must thank Mitone for his/her reveiw for giving me hints of how to make me story better!

THANK YOU! Oh and Syrus isn't in disguse I'll explain in some chapter why he's a Princess.

EDIT IT!

"What the hell do you mean the princess was kidnapped!" King Roy roared completely outraged at the injured guard. His hand grasped the throat of the frighten guard. "How in God's name did this happen!"

"The pr-princess ordered me t-to guard the village, you-your Majesty." The guard informed trying to gasp for some air to fill his lungs.

The king growled in frustration throwing his useless guard across the floor of the throne room. "I ordered you to bring the princess safely to me! You know damn well my orders come first before anyone else! I should have you hanged-no- I should have you tortured for you irresponsibility! But you're God damn lucky we need as many guards as possible because of the vampire's attack!" Roy screamed pacing out around in circles. He turned towards the fallen guard who was struggling to stand up. "Get up!" he commanded the guard. The guard quickly wobbled up not wanting to anger the king any more than he already was. "Now, get out of this room and help rebuild the homes that were destroyed!" the guard bowed before nearly sprinting out of the room.

Roy watched the guard until he was completely out of the room before he left himself through another door in the room. The room he entered was filled with flowers blooming everywhere around the room. The Royal Garden was how the kingdom referred to it. Tulips, roses, daisies, any flower you could think of was in this garden. In the middle of the garden was a beautiful Sakura tree. The leaves shined gracefully from the branches as they blew against the wind. Roy let out a troubled sigh walking towards the tree. He placed his hand on the bark of the tree leaning his head against the tree closing his eyes as if remembering the time when Syrus would sit under the Sakura tree every day.

- (Flashback) -

"Syrus! Syrus!" Roy called out walking through the large halls of the castle. He's been looking for Syrus for a half an hour now and he still had no idea where he could be. How hard was it to find an eight year old boy? "Where is that boy?" he asked himself.

"Why don't you check the garden?" a feminine voice asked him. Roy turned towards the voice before a smile spread across his face. The woman's blue silky hair poured onto her shoulders while her chocolate brown eyes shined elegantly with a warm smile covering her rosy lips. A plain white sun dress hugged her soft skinned body.

"Emily…"

"You should know Syrus's favorite place in the entire castle is the Royal Garden. He loves sitting next to the tree gazing at the different flowers we have." Emily informed him.

Roy nodded quickly thanking Emily as he started walking towards the garden, only to be stopped by someone grabbing his hand. He turned around to see Emily still smiling.

"I'll come with you." She stated simply. Roy's smiled and put his arm around her waist as they headed towards the garden together.

When they arrived at the garden, a small boy was chasing a small butterfly in a white dress that resembled Emily's.

"Syrus!" Emily called out trying to get his attention. The boy stopped chasing the butterfly turning around to see who was calling him. Syrus smile brighten when he saw Roy and Emily standing by the door.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he called running towards them with his arms extending ready to give them a hug. Roy kneeled down having his arms extend as well for Syrus to run into them. Syrus ran into his arms laughing joyfully. Roy lifted Syrus up in his arms throwing him up in the air and catching him as he came back down.

"Every time you do that, I fear you might drop him." Emily said crossing her arms frowning.

"You worry too much!" Roy said laughing as he threw Syrus in the air again.

Syrus giggled each time Roy threw him. "Yeah Mommy! Daddy will never in a billion years let me fall!"

Emily smiled and took Syrus from Roy's arms. "I know," she poked Syrus nose playfully. "but you can't blame me for worrying, can you?"

"She's got a point." Roy said patting Syrus on the head.

"No! But Daddy will always take care of me! And that's why I love him!"

- (Flashback) -

Roy smiled at the memory when they were all a family.

_"I hate you Father!"_ The voice of Syrus suddenly rang in his head. His smile disappeared from his features as his eyes watered. "Syrus…I'm sorry…" Roy whispered as he let a tear run down his face.

Thanks for Reading! PLZ Review!


	4. Hurt

This took longer to update cuz I have so much to do right now (skool)

Thanks for the reveiws and here the next chapter.(Aren't I a ball of sunshine)

BTW I'm trying to update every 3 days or less and if I don't, please don't get angry with me, I'm sorry. There is alot of problems going with my family and myself.

Again, I'm sorry.

Enjoy~

Syrus groaned as a beam of light hit his eyes. He turned away from then light slowly opening his eyes halfway meeting a back wall. Syrus shrugged and cuddled back on the red pillow. 'Black doesn't suit my room….and if red was a little lighter, it might be better…Wait! Black! Red! This isn't my room!' Syrus quickly sat up on the bed and examined the room around him. The walls were pitch black and the furniture was gray. The bed he laid on had black sheets with red pillows of different sizes and decorations. On the sides of the bed laid smooth see-through red canopies. Syrus was amazed by how the room was so plain but was still incredible.

Syrus got off the bed to try and figure out where he was. He gazed towards the floor to realize he wasn't wearing the gown he had before. Instead he was wearing a plain white dress that covered up to his knees with a small bow tied on the back. "Where did I-" he was cut off by sharp pain suddenly coming from the side of his neck. Syrus hissed as he fell to knees and covered the side of his neck with one hand. He started breathing heavily as sweat fell on the side of his face. Memories of the vampire ran through his mind as tears started forming in his silver eye.

"It seems someone has finally awakened." A chuckling voice came from the door. Syrus turned to see Jaden leaning against the dark wall. Jaden wore a mocking smile on his features as he saw Syrus helpless on the floor. Syrus glared furiously at Jaden making him grin unaffectedly by Syrus's stare. "You know, you should show me more respect if you want the pain to stop."

Syrus continued to glare at Jaden. "You're the one who caused the pain." He growled.

"True. But I'm able to stop it too." Jaden remarked still wearing his mocking smile.

Syrus snorted at this turning away. "That's a load of bullshit."

Jaden expression suddenly changed into seriousness. He strolled towards Syrus kneeling down near him and grabbed his chin roughly to face him. Syrus eyes widen catching a spark of insanity run through Jaden's now golden eyes. Jaden then smirked as he felt Syrus shiver in fear. Jaden raise his hand up in between Syrus and himself. "Really? A load of bullshit? Let's find out."

Jaden then snapped his fingers making it echo inside Syrus's head. Syrus eyes grew wide as he pain began to fill his body. He began trying to gasp for air as it was getting harder to breathe. Jaden smiled fully knowing what he had caused. His hand released Syrus to let him fall against the cold floor trying to relieve of the pain. His whole body trembled from unbelievable pain as he twisted his body into a ball. Tears began pouring down Syrus face as he trying to take in breath but he kept failing miserably. Jaden only stood beside him looking down as if he was being entertained.

Pleading silver eyes glanced up to meet golden one. "Please…..make it stop….i-it hurts…" he continued to gasp for air.

Jaden smirk at this, "I thought you said it was all a lie. Did you not?" Jaden kneeled down next to Syrus once again grabbing his chin, only gently this time.

"Please….I'll do whatever y-you want, but ple-please make it st-stop." Syrus pleaded as he grabbed the fabric of his dress that covered his heart, almost tearing it.

Jaden smiled at Syrus's begging and figured this was enough for now. Lifting his hand, he snapped his fingers once more. Syrus pain suddenly vanished and he was able to breathe again. He looked up to see Jaden standing over him with the same mocking smile.

Syrus carefully sat on his legs and put his hands on his knees. What has he done? He was completely at the vampire's mercy now! He couldn't do anything to take back what he said, and even if he could, he'd just get hurt again. His hands tighten around his knees as he looked down not wanting to see Jaden's mocking eyes. Tears started pouring down his silver eyes. He was scared out of his mind. He doesn't know what this vampire could do to him.

"Stand up, slave!" Jaden suddenly commanded startling Syrus. Syrus looked up at Jaden's now glowing eyes. He decided to quickly obey the vampire's order afraid of getting hurt. Jaden gazed over Syrus's perfect form. Pale skin formed into a beautiful slim body. Large silver eyes full of fear. Sky blue hair that was slightly messy from the slumber he had taken. "What a lovely slave you make." Jaden commented.

A shiver went up Syrus's spine as he heard Jaden's low voice. He turned his attention towards Jaden to realize his outfit had changed. He had a red long-sleeved jacket which was unzipped to reveal a tight white shirt on. He had black leather pants on with no decorations like before. Syrus felt his face warm up as he realized he was staring at Jaden. His heart started pounding rabidly on his chest. He quickly tried to grab his necklace to calm his nerves. When he put his hand on his neck, he suddenly noticed the necklace was gone. His eyes widen in terror as he scammed around the room to check if he dropped it. Syrus fully turned his body away from Jaden, ignoring the fact that it was disrespectful towards a king, to search for his precious necklace.

"Are you searching for this?" a voice asked almost innocently, almost. Syrus looked toward Jaden to see the necklace dangling from his hand. Syrus froze completely as his breathe was caught in his throat. Jaden smirk as he saw how Syrus became more helpless then he was before. "I wasn't so sure if you'd listen to your _master's _commands, so I took it from you when you were sleeping."

Syrus only stared at the necklace as he listened to Jaden- or rather his master speaking. "Please…..give it back. That means too much for me to lose."

Jaden put the necklace in his jacket's pocket. "Don't worry, you'll get it back soon enough. But for now, you should rest. You will start as my slave tomorrow. If you misbehave in anyway, I shall punish or," he grins at Syrus tear filled eyes. "I'll destroy the necklace." With that said, Jaden left the room locking it from the outside.

Syrus slowly slid to his knees and put his hands on the ground for support as he cried softly. "….m-mom…I'm sor-sorry."

Plz reveiw!And I'll try to update faster!


	5. Birth of a Princess

Finally! A new chapter!

Hehe sorry for taking too long! i might continue taking too long cuz well of skool!

Damn classes and I also have clubs after skool so yeah bare with me plzzzz!

Jaden was sitting on his throne laying his head against his hand for support. He looked out the window with an annoyed expression. He felt slight guilt but couldn't understand exactly why. He closed his eyes and leaned back with a troubled sighed. The young princess suddenly appeared in his mind. Jaden snapped opened his eyes and groaned in frustration as he slammed his fists against the hand rest. "Damn Princess!"

Zane appeared beside Jaden, "What's wrong Your Highness?" he asked with a bore tone.

Jaden glared at Zane, "I make humans suffer all the time! I torture them! Slave them! Hell, I even kill them! Yet, that damn princess makes me feel-Ahh! I don't even know!"

Zane gazed at the frustrated King then light out a light chuckle, "Could it be that you have fallen for the princess?"

This time Jaden laughed, "No that's not it. But," he thought for a second, "I do feel as I knew him before or seen him." He put his hand over his eyes trying to think. "Do you mind leaving? I need to be alone for a while with no interruptions."

"As you wish, my lord." Zane vanished leaving Jaden to think.

Jaden uncovered his eyes remember Syrus, "Who are you to me?"

Syrus sat on the bed looking down to his feet. He feared the vampire king but didn't have the heart to hate him since he promised _her_. He let out a sigh and lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. He wondered if his father even worried about him after what he said to him. Syrus turned to his side frowning at the memory. "For all I know, he probably hates me by now." Tears started to form in his eyes. "I was never good enough for him since I wasn't the princess I was supposed to become."

- (Flashback) -

"All Hail Queen Emily and the new Princess of Ra!" The entire kingdom cheered as the heard their queen had finally given birth to her child. All around the kingdom, citizens danced and laughed with joy. Yet there was one man who was completely outraged at the birth.

"What do you mean it's a boy?" The king demanded.

"My lord, please forgive me. I guess the test results were mistaken." A doctor quickly tried to explain.

"How could you have mistaken my queen's child like that? Did you not know that I have already agreed to marry my first born DAUGHTER to the Kingdom of Seifer? What am I to tell them? I'm sorry but my doctor mistaken the sex of my child!" The king's hands reached for his sword ready to cut down the man in front of him.

"Roy!" An angered voice called out to him. Furious eyes turned to see his wife holding their sleeping child. "Stop it now! Yelling at the doctor isn't going to change anything!"

Roy released his grip on the sword turning his attention to Emily. "Are you not as furious as I that our baby is not a princess?"

Emily leisurely walk towards the panicked doctor, "Thank you for your help during the birth of my child. You are excused." The doctor bowed to the queen before he exited the room.

"You had no right to let him go like that, Emily!" Roy growled.

"Quiet you'll wake up our child." Emily hushed him as she rocked the baby boy gently in her arms. "Did you think of a name for a child?"

"That is not my child!" he remarked. "My child was supposed to be a baby girl! Not….not this!" He pointed at the baby in Emily's arms.

"This here!" she motioned at the baby. "IS our child! Why does it matter if it's not a girl!"

"Do you not remember that we promised the Kingdom of Seifer a princess?" Roy reminded her.

"Well now they have a prince!" Emily remarked in anger. "I do not care if my baby was a boy or girl, Roy! All I care for is that our baby is healthy and alive! Is that too hard to accept! Are you going to hate our child for being who he is! Because if you are, I'll will walk out these doors and make sure you'll never see me or our baby ever again!" Emily shouted with tears spilling from her eyes. The said child had woken up by then and began crying with his mother. Emily pushed the child close to her chest and began rocking him back and forth trying to calm him down as she continued to weep. "Shhh, little one. It'll be okay. Mommy's here. She'll always be right here." she cooed.

Roy stayed quiet as he watched his loving wife trying to hush their child as she cried. The king sighed as he walked towards Emily placing a hand on her shoulder. Brown eyes stared at her husband as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Syrus."

"Syrus?" Emily repeated.

"Yes." He answered smiling. "That shall be his name. Princess Syrus."

"That is a lovely name. But Syrus is still a boy." Emily turned her attention to Syrus who was staring at her with shining silver eyes.

"Who says a princess can't be a boy?" Roy grinned chuckling a little.

"You are a strange king, Roy." Emily smiled as Syrus grabbed her pinky with his hand. "But I guess we'll see if it all works out."

-(End Flashback)-

Syrus turned to the side wanting his memories to stop. "I just want to go home…" he whispered into the dark room.

Plz review! Reviews make me happy! =3


End file.
